


Celebrate

by macosa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, ozpin has his own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: "When this is all over," Ozpin repeated. "We'll celebrate."Oscar nodded."Yes," the tears fell with a blink of his eyelids. "We'll have a big party and there will be a pile of sweets, and all our friends will be with us. They'll all be alive and well."He squeezed Ozpin's hand tighter."But you have to stay with me now. Please."
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Kudos: 46





	Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Italian Hurt/Comfort challenge.
> 
> The prompt was: Celebration.

Oscar's breathing had become labored, but he had to keep walking.

Ozpin was heavy on his shoulder. The blood he was continuing to lose left a trail on the ground behind them, and the pungent odor penetrated his nostrils. Oscar already knew that he would never forget this smell.

"You just came back to life and you're already dying on me like this? Hang in there, darn it!"

Ozpin's body vibrated with his laughter. Lucky him that he still felt like laughing. Oscar couldn't say he found this situation as funny, and it wasn't like he was the one with a gash this big on his chest.

He had come close, but Ozpin had come between him and the Grimm and... well, now he was dying for the second time in his life.

The God of Light had been clear: you can come back to life for the final battle ahead - he had told the souls inside Oscar - but if you die it's forever, you can never go back.

Oscar swallowed, fighting back the tears. He had left behind the forest full of Grimm which he had specifically asked the others to let him be the one to venture in.

It had not occurred to him that the old witch would concentrate all her forces against him. Although, on balance, he should have guessed as much.

Perhaps Ozpin had figured it out.

"You shouldn't have come," Oscar put him down as gently as he could. "You're heavy."

Ozpin, his face growing paler, managed only a hint of a smile.

Oscar looked around. There wasn't a shadow of a Grimm in that clearing, but if they could sniff out the scent of blood, as well as the scent of fear, they had better take care.

He unbuckled Long Memory from his belt, activated it, and drove it into the ground. The uncovered gear on the handle started working, pulsing with magical power.

He really missed Ren at that moment, but if he didn't have his Semblance, he would have to use the next best thing. The barrier he had stored in his cane would hold for a couple of hours.

His magical powers were still immature, but he wasn't going to allow himself to fail.

He bent down next to Ozpin and examined the wound. Beneath the tear in the clothes, covered in blood, there was a long cut that looked to also be very deep.

"You're a darn idiot," Oscar muttered, trying to push away his anguish and disgust as much as possible. He laid his right hand on that cut, whispering apologies to hi injured companion to whom he was causing only pain.

"I'll try to be as quick as I can."

His magic was immature and archaic in nature, and Ozpin's Aura was broken. Stitching the tissues back would hurt.

With his other hand, he reached for Ozpin's. He felt his fingers return the grip.

He took a deep breath.

But before he could go deep into his own soul, searching for the familiar power that permeated it, Ozpin spoke.

"When all of this is over..."

He turned his head and coughed loudly, staining the ground with blood.

Oscar leaned further over him apprehensively.

"Don't leave me right now, old man," he begged him.

"When this is all over," Ozpin repeated. "We'll celebrate."

Oscar nodded.

"Yes," the tears fell with a blink of his eyelids. "We'll have a big party and there will be a pile of sweets, and all our friends will be with us. They'll all be alive and well."

He squeezed Ozpin's hand tighter.

"But you have to stay with me now. Please."

His fingers began to tingle as they always did when he used magic.

Beneath the palm that would never be cleaned of that blood again - it would always be there, staining his memories - the wound began to heal.

Ozpin gasped, his fingers clenching on Oscar's hand with such force that it hurt, but he made no sound.

He suffered in silence, enduring the suture of his skin and the internal tissues. Between that and the blood beginning to renovate, the entire process lasted more or less half an hour.

At the end of it all, both Ozpin and Oscar were exhausted.

"I'm sorry, but I have no strength left to repair the vest," Oscar said, painting heavily.

Ozpin, whose face was beginning to resume its color, had to struggle to reply.

"Don't… waste more magic… on me."

Oscar shook his head, making his vision even more blurry. But gosh, that old man was an idiot!

He cradled that darn old man's face in his hands, lowering his forehead until it was touching his. He closed his eyes.

"Never do something like that again," he said softly. Darn, if he began to cry now, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"You would have died," Ozpin replied. A valid observation.

"That's true. You saved me. Thank you."

"We are even. Thank you, Oscar."

For that reply, he was rewarded with a little kiss on the forehead.

"But if we want to celebrate," said Oscar, trying to ignore the blish creeping on his cheeks. "We both have to survive, ok? I couldn't eat an entire pile of sweets by myself."

Ozpin laughed.

"You're right. I'll be more careful."

Oscar decided to let him rest a little bit more, before they had to get back to walk again.

Gods only knew how much he, too, needed that.


End file.
